Data security involves the protection of data (e.g., through isolation and access control mechanisms) during phases of a data lifecycle that includes generation, transfer, storage, and use. Some data security systems rely solely on software-based mechanisms (e.g., generally provided by operating systems) for data isolation and data access control. As operating system software complexity rises, the likelihood of implementation flaws that can be exploited to compromise data security (e.g., across the entire system) also rises. Also, as system connectivity rises, the opportunity for remote exploitation also rises. As a result, software-based data security mechanisms are increasingly vulnerable to targeted attacks originating from anywhere in the world.